An aircraft has a particular seat configuration or seat layout that is to be considered as being fixed and that is divided into 1, 2 or 3 classes.
Any reconfiguration involves rearranging this layout, for example in order to have more seats of a particular class available or in order to create more useable cabin space. The classes can differ from each other by various types of seats, or merely by their seat pitch.
If a flight is only partly booked it is still not possible to offer passengers greater comfort in the form of more space. Nor is it possible to implement short-term adaptation to the percentage distribution of the classes depending on passenger numbers. Likewise, at present it is not possible to implement a short-term adaptation to greater seating comfort in line with passenger's readiness to pay more.